Primer día de clases
by V3G3T4
Summary: [Lemon] Aki entra a una nueva preparatoria (Duel Academy) era el primer dia de clases y ella iba un poco distraida, y no se fijo que alguien estuviera parado en la entrada. Cuando ella sintió que había chocado con alguien levanto la vista y quedo sorprendida al ver un chico muy guapo de ojos azules... Reviews please! :)
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi creador de Yu-Gi-Oh. Este fic lo ago con la intención de acer una historia bonita y romántica (cosa que no paso en la serie u.u)

**Capitulo 1**

**un nuevo amigo**

Primer día de clases de la preparatoria, Aki estaba un poco asustada por entrar a una nueva escuela, seguramente conocería nuevos amigos duelistas, que serían mas fuertes que ella. pensaba la chica, mientras caminaba llegando ella a su nueva escuela. En la entrada, ella iva un poco distraída y no se percató que alguien estuviera parado en la puerta. Ella siguió caminando asta la entrada... cuando derrepente choca con alguien...

–¡Perdón lo siento mucho! estaba un poco distraida y no me fijé bien en mi camino – dijo la chica peliroja, muy apenada por lo que sucedió – ¿estas bien?

–No te preocupes por eso – dijo el chico pelinegro – pero el se quedo sorprendido cuando vio ala chica – es muy linda... – pensaba el observando a la chica de abajo acia arriba.

–¿Eres nueva verdad? no te Abia visto por aquí – pregunto el, aún observandola.

–Si, soy nueva... me llamo Aki Izayoi pero me puedes decir sólo Aki no ay ningún problema – dijo la chica con la cabeza agachada – y ¿tu? – pregunto ella levantando la cabeza – pero ella se quedo sorprendida al ver aquel chico de cabello negro con picos puntiagudos, y con unos raros destellos dorados, pero de alguna u otra manera se veía bien, además sus ojos azul zafiro eran hermosos – como todo ese tiempo estuvo con la cabeza agachada no se Abia fijado de lo guapo que era el chico pelinegro.

–Mucho gusto Aki, mi nombre es Yusei Fudo pero me gustaria que también sólo me digas Yusei – dijo el chico ojiazul mientras observaba como vestía (usaba el uniforme rojo que sale en la serie) también observaba su rostro, su cabello rrojo y sus hermosos ojos color café algo rojos (no se de que color son exactamente los ojos de Aki).

Hablaron por un rato asta que sonó el timbre de la escuela y todos entraron a sus respectivos salones.

Después de unas cuantas horas el receso comenzó y junto con ello muchos chicos(a) iban a batirse en duelos.

**Unos minutos más tarde…**

Aki se había puesto su disco y preparo su deck para ir a buscar a alguien con quien pelear. Ella era muy fuerte así que tendría que buscar personas fuertes.

–¡Tu el de ahí! pareces bastante fuerte... ¿que te parece un duelo? – dijo ella un poco sería retando al chico. El deck del chico era tipo dragon.

Ella había ganado el duelo pero no pasó mucho tiempo para "encontrarse" de nuevo con Yusei, sólo que esta vez el tendría la culpa.

Yusei terminaba de ganar un duelo y como ya había tenido 2 duelos estaba algo cansado, así que mejor se retira despidiendose de sus amigos.

El iba pensando en el duelo que había tenido. Pensaba en que este nuevo año muchos chicos tenian deck tipo dragon.

En ese momento Aki iba entrando al campo y Yusei iba saliendo así que volvieron a chocar.

–¡AY...! ¿ehh que pasó? – dijo la chica confundída – ¿Yusei que aces aquí? – dijo ella al ver a Yusei.

–¿¡Aki!? etto... pues retando estudiantes a duelos ¿y tu?

–¡Yo también! ¿Yusei eres duelista? ¡que te parece un duelo contra mi!

–si, si lo soy y me parece perfecto.

Y antes de decir o hacer cualquier cosa sonó la campana, queriendo decir que el receso había llegado a su fin.

–Parece que ya no ay tiempo jejeje – dijo el riéndose

–Si, eso parece, ¡pero no creas que te as escapado eh! jejeje – dijo ella también riéndose.

–¡Jamas rechazaría un duelo! y menos a jóvenes lindas como tu.

–Si, nos vemos en la salida – diljo ella sonrojada retirándose a su salón.

Pasaron las horas y suena la campana de nuevo, indicando que las clases habían terminado.

Aki aguarda todo en su mochila y sale corriendo de la escuela.

**Más tarde afuera de la escuela...**

–No lo veo por ningún lado... ¿aún no a salido? – pensaba ella mientras miraba por todos lados.

–Hola Aki, ¿a quíen esperas? – dijo una voz masculina dandole un golpecito suave en el hombro.

–¿¡Yusei!? - exclamó la chica asustada – me asustaste.

–Perdón, no era mi intención acerlo, y ¿que haces, esperas a alguien? – preguntó Yusei con duda.

–Ehh pues si, te esperaba a ti Jejeje – dijo la chica peliroja con una sonrisa.

–Ya veo... y ¿que quieres aser, aún quieres un duelo conmigo?

-Mejor invitame un batido – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Pero... bueno esta bien, vamos – Yusei se iba a negar, pero a el también le dieron ganas de uno.

**Un rato después...**

–¿De que sabor quieres tu?

–Emm uno de fresas.

–¡Hola Yusei! – dijeron 2 niños (Luna y Leo) asustando a Yusei y a Aki.

–¿Hola chicos que acen aquí?

–¡Pues venimos por un batido!

–¿Los conoces? – pregunta aki un poco confundída.

–¡Si, Yusei es nuestro hermano! – dijeron los 2 niños al mismo tiempo

–Si así es, estos 2 pequeños son mis hermanos esta es Luna y este es Leo – dijo Yusei acariciando sus cabecitas.

–¿Y tu quien eres? – pregunta Luna confundida.

–Mi nombre es Aki, y soy... – no termino de decir lo que iba a decir porque Leo la interrumpe diciendo:

–¡eres la novia de mi hermano! – dijo Leo con alegría.

Pero Aki se sonrojo al escuchar estas palabras del chico.

–N-no, solo soy su amiga – decía Aki tartamudeando. Ella estaba viendo al suelo porque no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de su sonrojo.

–Perdóna a leo, es muy infantil aún – dijo Luna viendo a Leo.

–¡Hey! – dijo Leo cruzando sus brazos

Después de eso los 4 pidieron su batido. Luna y Leo se fueron para la casa, mientras que Yusei y Aki se quedaron platicando un poco.

–Y dime Aki, ¿cuantos años tienes?

–Tengo 15 ¿y tu?

–Yo 17

–Que bien.

–Si bueno ¿y de donde eres? es que nunca te había visto en la preparatoria, supongo que no eres de aquí.

–jejeje pues si, si tienes razón he vivido en estados unidos, Italia, Francia y varios países más.

–¡Valla Aki conoces muchos lugares! – dijo Yusei totalmente sorprendido.

–Pero no es tan lindo como se escucha Yusei.

–¿Y porque no? si puedes disfrutar del viaje a cada país que vas.

–Eso de que sirve si no tienes a nadie a quien visitar o con quien hablar acerca de ese viaje – dijo Aki un tanto molesta pero a la ves con tristeza.

–Buen punto, pero no te pongas así ahora te quedaras en Neo Domino y puedes contarme ami todo lo que suceda digo... ¿somos amigos no?

Aki voltea a ver a Yusei y este le da una linda sonrisa lo que hace que el corazón de Aki comience a latir muy fuerte por suerte esta vez no se sonrojo por lo que el no noto el cambio, ella le sonrió también

–Y dime como hiciste, ¿acaso hablas otros idiomas?

-Mmm... si

-¿Enserio? ¿que idiomas hablas Aki?

-Pues… aprendí el Español, Inglés, Francés e Italiano y claro Japónes que es el que hablamos ahora. (si, ellos estaban hablando en japónes e.e)

–¡Valla Aki conoces muchos idiomas!

–¡Yes! – dijo Aki un poco alegre.

–Ok

Después de eso ambos rieron un poco y como ya era un poco tarde Aki se tenía que ir para su casa.

–¿Yusei?

–¿Si, que pasa?

–Ya son las 3:00pm lo siento pero debo irme o mis padres me aran muchas preguntas y eso es lo que no quiero.

–Si quieres te acompaño

–No encerio estaré bien yo se cuidarme sola. (recuerden que Aki tiene poderes psíquicos)

–Talvez eso sea en otros lugares pero aquí es muy peligroso – dijo yusei talvez exagerando un poco pero logró su cometido.

–¿Encerio? - dijo Aki un poco asustada.

–Yes

–No sabía que esta ciudad fuera tan peligrosa...

–No te preocupes que yo te protegere.

Aki al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, así que miro para otro lado rrapidamente y le dijo:

–Esta bien puedes venir conmigo.

Tomaron sus mochilas y se marcharon.

**Más**** tarde en el camino...**

Tanto como Yusei y Aki caminaban en silencio ni uno ni el otro cruzaban palabras, pero Yusei quería escuchar la linda voz que tenia la peliroja, así que decide romper ese silencio diciendo:

–¿Y como se llaman tus padres Aki?

–¿Eh? – ella estaba un poco desconcertada por la pregunta que le había hecho Yusei – pues... mi mamá se llama Setsuko Izayoi y mi padre Hideo Izayoi. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

–No por nada, solo era curiosidad.

–¿Y tus padres como se llaman?

–Pues... – Yusei se pone nervioso (recuerden que Yusei no tiene padres) yo...

–¿Que sucede Yusei? – pregunta la pelirroja un poco preocupada al ver que Yusei no respondía.

–Yo... no tengo padres – respondió Yusei triste con la cabeza agachada.

–¿Encerio? Yo... – ella no sabia que decir al ver a Yusei triste – lo siento mucho no debi preguntar.

–No te preocupes que yo tambien te pregunte sobre los tuyos.

–¿Entonces los niños de ase rato no eran tus hermanos?

–Ellos me consideran como su hermano porque los conozco desde pequeños y somos muy buenos amigos.

–Si, ya me di cuenta que te quieren mucho, ahora cambiando de tema. ¿Donde vives?

–Vivo con ellos, además yo me encargo de cuidarlos, porque sus padres no viven en esta ciudad.

Pero Aki quedo impresionada con todo lo que le había contado Yusei, ella no sabia que responder.

–Yo... – ella iba a decir algo pero Yusei la interrumpe y le dice:

–Lo mejor sera dejar ese asunto para otro dia – dijo Yusei que por fuera parecía que no estuviera triste pero por dentro si.

Asi que siguieron caminando y ninguno decía ni una sola palabra. Llegaron ala casa y la chica se despidió de Yusei agradeciendole por el el batido. Ella entro a su casa mientras que Yusei se fue para la casa de los gemelos. (en esta historia Yusei no conoce a Crow ni a Jack)

Pasaron los días y Yusei y Aki se hacían amigos cada vez mas. (adelantaré un poco la historia para no hacerla muy larga)

**El dia viernes...**

Ambos eran muy buenos amigos, pero Yusei quería mas que una simple amistad, asi que dicidio invitarla a ver una película a su casa el sábado.

Las clases habían terminado en la Duel Academy. Yusei y Aki como siempre, se encuentran a fuera de la escuela para platicar un rato.

–Hola Aki, que tal tu dia ¿todo bien? – la saluda Yusei como lo hacía habitualmente todos los días. Estaba claro que los 2 se querían, pero ningúno decía nada por temor a recibir un "no" por respuesta.

–Si, ¿y tu que cuentas?

–Nada, solo estaba pensando en que mañana es sábado y pues yo...

–¿Eh? – Aki estaba confundida y no sabía porque Yusei actuaba raro, desde que eran amigos el no se había comportado de esa forma – pensaba ella – almenos que Yusei valla a... – se le vino ala mente, pero Yusei la saca de sus pensamientos diciéndole:

–Pues solo quería saber si mañana no tienes nada que acer.

–Emm no, nada ¿porque lo preguntas?

–Pues porque quería invitarte un rato a mi casa.

Aki no podía creer lo que Yusei le decía. Por fuera parecía tranquila, pero por dentro estaba emocionada que Yusei la aya invitado ¡a su casa!

–¡Claro me parece bien!

–¿Entonces paso por ti en la mañana?

–Si, a las 9:00am estaría bien.

–Ok esta bien.

Despues de esto ambos se retiraron para sus respectivas casas pensando en varias cosas. **Continuara...**

•

•

•

**¿Les gusto? Es el segundo fic que ago, no quería dejarlo en parte, pero es algo largo alparecer y además se me fue la inspiración :/ La otra semana estará listo el segundo y último capitulo, espero que tambien les agrade como este ^_^ Dejen reviews, ya sean felicitaciones o maldiciones son bien recibidas :D**

**Avances: Yusei sólo la miro a los ojos y sonrio un poco, luego la abrazó mas fuerte, se despegó un poco de ella y sin preguntar poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que... (Ok suficiente informacion XD)**

**Sayonara minna ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi creador de Yu-Gi-Oh. Este fic lo hago con la intención de hacer una historia bonita y romántica (cosa que no paso en la serie u.u)

ADVERTENCIA: La siguiente historia contiene escenas de sexo un poco explicito asi que si no es de tu agrado no lo leas, no me ago responsable de traumar personas. Solo +18

**Capitulo 2 **

**Mas que un amigo**

**En la casa de Yusei…**

–¡Buenos días Yusei! – dijeron en coro Luna y Leo intentando despertar a Yusei.

–Buenos días chicos – dice Yusei saludando gentilmente a los niños – chicos quisiera pedirles un favor.

–¿Que pasa hermano? – dijo Luna con duda.

–¿Recuerdan a la chica de pelo rrojo en los batidos de aquel dia?

–!Claro, era muy bonita! – dice leo sonriendo, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que Luna lo regañara.

–Si, creo que si, ¿se llamaba Aki, cierto? –dijo Luna un poco insegura.

–Si, ella, pues eh decidido invitarla a la casa y pues... quería pedirles permiso.

–¡Lo sabía son novios! – dijo Leo con una sonrisa, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que Luna lo regañara de nuevo.

–¡No tienes porque pedir permiso hermano, después de todo, esta tambien es tu casa! – dijo Luna sonriendo.

–Gracias chicos, se los agradesco mucho.

–Etto... si bueno nosotros te dejamos tranquilo – dijo Leo. Luna y Leo se van mientras dejan solo a Yusei en sus pensamientos.

**En la casa de Aki...**

La casa de Aki tambien era algo grande y lujosa. (imaginense la casa de los padres de Aki en la serie, es que no soy muy bueno dando detalles)

Aki ya se avía levantado y estaba pensando una excusa para que sus padres la dejaran salir un rato.

–Mi mamá es fácil de convencer, pero mi padre...

Mientras decia eso ella se levanta y busca ropa sexy en su ropero

–Hoy saldre con Yusei, debo verme bien... – decia ella en voz baja.

En ese momento su madre iba entrando ala habitación de Aki.

–Buenos días hija – dice la señora saludando a su hija – solo vine a decirte que tu padre pronto se ira y regresara asta el lunes.

–Buenos días mamá, ahorita bajo.

Ella se cambio y bajo a la sala. (se puso la misma ropa que llevaba en el último capitulo, cuando se despide de Yusei)

Sus padres quedaron inpresionados cuando vieron la ropa que traía puesta su hija.

–Hola papá, mama, buenos días.

–Buenos días hija – saludan sus padres al mismo tiempo preguntando adonde iba con esa ropa.

–Saldre con un amigo, el vendrá a traerme.

Sus padres se opusieron, pero ella les contó que era mas que un amigo.

Después de un largo rato discutiendo, sus padres aceptaron.

–Esta bien hija puedes ir.

Aki se despidió de su padre, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las 8:50am

Aki estaba pensando como era la casa de Yusei, tambien pensaba en porque la había invitado, tambien pensaba que posiblemente le diria que fuera su novia. Ella se imaginaba y pensaba muchas cosas en ese momento. ¡Tiimdoon!

Ella escucha que tocaron el timbre sacandola de sus pensamientos y ala vez poniendose nerviosa.

–Yusei... – dijo ella al ver a Yusei tras abrir la puerta. (Yusei traía puesta la misma ropa que llevaba en el último capitulo, cuando se despide de Aki)

Yusei quedo impresionado al ver a Aki con esa ropa.

–Te ves bien.

–Gracias, igual tu tampoco te vez nada mal.

Si, ¿nos vamos?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Los 2 se fueron juntos para la casa de Yusei.

**En la casa de Yusei... **

Los 2 llegan a la gran casa, pero Aki quedo boquiabierta cuando vio la gran casa. Ella miraba todo a su alrededor impresiónada, mientras que Yusei saca una llave y abre la puerta.

–Pasa por favor.

–Gracias.

Cuando Aki entro a la gran casa estaba aun mas impresionada, ya que por dentro abia muebles de lujo y la casa parecía como si no tuviera fin.

–¿Quieres algo de tomar? – le pregunto Yusei – me imagino que debes estar cansada.

–Un poco de agua estaría bien gracias.

Mientras que Yusei se retira a por el agua Aki se queda sola en esa gran casa. Ella voltio a ver y miro a Leo y Luna que se acercaban asia ella.

–¡Aki-neechan! – dijo leo sonriendo.

–Hola Aki ¿y Yusei? – dijo Luna preguntando.

–No tarda en regresar solo fue por un poco de agua.

En ese momento llega Yusei con el agua. Los niños al ver a Yusei sonrieron y le dicen:

–¡Yusei-neesan! ¿si nos llevaras al parque de diversiones un rato? – dijo Leo sonriendo un poco.

–Lo siento pero hoy tengo otros planes con Aki, otro dia sera.

Aki se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras del pelinegro, pero por suerte nadie se percato de ello.

–Ya Leo deja a nuestro hermano tranquilo que el tiene otras cosas mas importantes que hacer – dijo Luna retirándose del lugar.

Luego tambien Leo se va tras Luna y dejan a la pareja tranquila.

–Toma, aqui esta tu agua.

–Gracias.

–¿Y que quieres acer?

–¿Que tal si vemos una película?

Yusei pensó que era buena idea, asi que conecto el DVD y puso una película romántica.

Pasaron 2 horas y la película había terminado.

Aki tenía muchos pensamientos en su mente que no la dejaban tranquila. ¿porque pondría una película romantica? ¿lo habrá echo a propósito?

Yusei al ver que ella no decia ninguna palabra le pregunta lo siguiente.

–¿Y bien te gusto?

–Si – dijo ella viendo para otro lado, ella no quería ver a Yusei.

Yusei se le quedo viendo por unos segundos y pensaba que esta era la oportunidad perfecta, asi que apagó la tv y le dijo lo siguiente.

–Aki tu me gustas mucho, desde el primer dia que te vi supe que eras diferentes a las demás, tu forma de hablar, esa linda voz que me gusta escuchar y me gustaría seguir escuchandola. Nos hemos echo muy buenos amigos con el tiempo, pero me gustaria que fueramos mas que amigos. ¿Aki quieres ser mi novia?

Aki no sabia que decir, estaba congelada con las lindas palabras que le había dicho Yusei. Su corazón latía fuerte, sentía que se le salia del pechó, ella pensaba en que decir.

–Se que esto es tan repentino para ti pero es la verdad, me e enamorado de ti y no me gustaría recibir un "no" por respuesta, así que sí eso es lo que piensas decirme, por favor no me respondas ahora, sino hasta que me des un si… – el no termino la frase, ya que Aki lo voltea a ver y lo abraza.

Yusei quedo sorprendido, pero el tambien la abrazo y le dijo:

–¿Entonces eso es un si?

Ella levanta la mirada y ambos se vieron a los ojos y ella dice:

–Si, me encantaria ser tu novia, ¿sabes? cuando te vi por primera vez tambien supe que eras un chico especial, tus ojos me cautivaron a primera vista, tienen un brillo que cautiva a cualquier chica que te vea.

Yusei quedo sorprendído, el nunca se imagino que Aki le fuera a rresponder de esa manera.

Yusei sólo la miro a los ojos y sonrio un poco, luego la abrazó mas fuerte, se despegó un poco de ella y sin preguntar poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que se besaron, Yusei atrajo a Aki hacia sí colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y golpeo con su lengua los labios de Aki, no le bastaba con un simple beso quería más de su novia. Aki abrió su boca para que sus lenguas se encontraran y lucharan entre si por ganar territorio en la boca del otro.

Pero yusei paro el beso recordando que estaban en la sala y en cualquier momento podran aparecer los niños, asi que con su mano derecha tomo a Aki alrededor de sos rodillas y con la izquierda la tomo de la espalda y de un movimiento cargo a Aki.

–¿Que sucede Yusei? – preguntó ella extrañada.

–Continuarenos en mi cuarto, recuerda que los niños estan en la casa – dijo el, al mismo tiempo dondole un beso.

–Tienes razón – dijo ella correspondiendo el beso.

**En la habitación de Yusei...**

Llegaron a la habitación, Aki no le puso importancia, ella solo quería ver a Yusei.

Una vez hecho esto Yusei acosto con delicadeza a aki en la cama.

Aki miraba a su novio quien no le quitaba la mirada de ensima, observaba como la respiración de Yusei era cada vez más rápida, observo el maravilloso pecho que Yusei poseía y esos brazos que le encantaban.

Yusei se acercó y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, se sostenía con su mano derecha y con la otra comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Aki, al sentir esto Aki dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, que pareció encender más a Yusei.

–Yusei no ahg – se quejó Aki.

Yusei dejo de besarla y acariciarla y la observo un momento preguntandole lo siguiente.

–¿Que sucede?

-N-no sé si yo... – decía volteando ver a otro lado, no podía estar más sonrojada y evitaba mirar a Yusei a los ojos.

–no are nada que tu no quieras mi linda rosa – decía suavemente mientras tomaba la mano de Aki y se sentaban.

Aki miro a Yusei con sus enormes ojos café que parecía que esa noche tenían un brillo especial, ahora ella no podía apartarlos de los ojos azules que Yusei poseía parecían incitarla, era lo mismo que los ojos de Aki le transmitían a él.

–Pero es que – comenzó Aki con vos temblorosa – tengo miedo.

Yusei la tomo de la barbilla y la iso verle a los ojos para dicirle:

–¿me tienes miedo?

–No, es que tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, que tal si después ya no me quieres y te vas con otra – dijo apunto de soltar una lagrima.

–¡¿Que?! ¡eso jamas va a suceder! ¿como puedes pensar asi de mi? ¡yo solo tengo ojos para ti y solo te amo a ti! – dijo Yusei dándole confianza a su chica.

–¿Lo prometes?

–¡Te prometo eso y mucho mas! – dijo Yusei poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano a Aki para que se levantara, de pronto se levanto arrojándose a los brazos de Yusei y lo beso tan apasionadamente como antes.

–¿Estas segura?

–Claro ¿y sabes que? – dijo Aki sonriendo

–¿Que?

–¡Prometo acerte feliz siempre! – dijo ella para luego continuar abrazandose y besándose. Yusei comenzó a quitar la blusa que Aki aun tenia puesta, Aki lo miraba tiernamente sonrojada y ella comenzó a levantar sus manos y se dirigieron al cinturón del pantalón de Yusei.

Ahora ambos estaban en nada más que su ropa interior, Yusei se mueve lentamente hacia adelante para lograr que Aki se acueste en la cama para estar sobre ella. Se acerca y le da un beso en los labios.

–Te amo Aki.

–Yo también te amo Yusei.

Yusei rodea a Aki con sus brazos y suelta el broche del sujetador que libera los pechos de Aki, el comienza a besarlos haciendo que Aki deje escapar pequeños gemidos. Luego se dedica a lamer uno de sus pezones mientras que acaricia el otro con la mano dándole un fuerte apretón.

-aah Yusei no hagas eso.

–Lo siento – contesto Yusei soltando un poco el pecho de Aki, pero no del todo, Yusei comenzó a besar el vientre de Aki, bajo hasta su ombligo hasta llegar a sus bragas blancas las cuales desaparecieron de un tirón.

–Yusei – llamo Aki encogiéndose un poco, Yusei estaba de pie y observaba a Aki totalmente desnuda quien enrollo sus piernas y parecía apretarlas muy fuerte, Yusei le sonrió y luego pareció recordar algo.

–Espera un momento – dijo recogiendo su pantalón del suelo y sacando de su bolsillo su billetera y de ella saco un paquetito color plateado, que parecía el envoltorio de un dulce, y se lo mostro a Aki.

–¿que haces con eso? ¿de donde lo sacaste?

–Nos los dieron en la charla de educación sexual de la semana pasada.

–jeje me alegra que fueras a esa clase.

Yusei se acercó a Aki, le beso la frente y luego rasgo el paquetito y se puso el preservativo, Aki estaba tan nerviosa que no se daba cuenta que estaba temblando, en cambio Yusei si se dio cuenta y le sujeto de ambas manos llevándolas cerca del cuello de ella al lado correspondiente de cada mano poniéndolas sobre la cama.

–¿Lista? – pregunto Yusei con vos suave y cautivadora.

–S-si – contesto Aki tímidamente.

Yusei separo suavemente las piernas de Aki y comenzó con la penetración, a lo que Aki abrió los ojos y luego los cerró dando un pequeño gemido de dolor

–Hay…

–Lo siento, te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo.

Aki solo asintió y vio como Yusei también mostraba algo de incomodidad, era normal ya que era la primera vez para Yusei y Aki

Yusei empezó con movimientos suaves en lo que Aki se acostumbraba, y se dio cuenta de que el momento de aumentar la velocidad del bombeo había llegado cuando los gemidos de dolor de Aki cambiaron por unos de placer.

Ambos se llamaban entre si al sentir que llegaban a un punto de no soportar más, los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban hasta que ambos llegaron al climax. Sintieron una explosión de sensaciones que nunca antes habían experimentado.

–¡Yusei!

–¡Aki!

La energia de Aki se había consumido en su totalidad, el la tomo entre sus brazos y la a costo en su cama con delicadeza, después el tambien se acostó del otro lado y durmieron tranquilamente.

Eran las 3:00pm y Aki comienza a abrir los ojos, luego voltea ver a Yusei, lo miro por unos segundos y luego lo despierta dándole un tierno beso en sus labios, al mismo tiempo diciéndole:

–Te amo mi amor – le dice Aki a Yusei tiernamente.

Yusei despierta y le corresponde el beso, al mismo tiempo tambien diciéndole:

–¡Yo mas mi linda rosa!

Ambos empiezan a buscar sus ropas y se empiezan a vestir. Aki se despide de Yusei con un tierno beso en sus labios y Yusei le corresponde el beso.

–Bueno tengo que irme – dice Aki separándose un poco de Yusei.

–Esta bien mi linda rosa nos vemos mañana – dijo Yusei dondele un último beso en la frente a Aki. **FIN.**

•

•

•

**Bueno hasta aqui. Espero que les haya gustado y la próxima semana talvez aga un one-shot, pero no estoy seguro de eso ya que estudio y pues... en fin, dejen reviews, ya sean felicitaciones o maldiciones son bien recibidas. :D**

**Sayonara minna ^_^**


End file.
